The Strong Fist Naruto
by skg1991
Summary: The Nanadaime Hokage, Naruto finds himself in a new world with barely any chakra. He can perform no jutsu whatsoever. So he masters the one Taijutsu form that barely requires chakra, the Goken.


**THE STRONG FIST NARUTO**

 **CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

FLASHBACK(italics)

 _Four years had gone by since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi war. The war ended with two men coming out as heroes. The two men, who were rivals when they were young, grew up following two different paths and ended up becoming the two strongest ninjas of the era. The two of them once again ended up serving the same village. Their Jounin sensei, Hatake Kakashi became the new Rokudaime Hokage._

 _But after ten years, when a new leader had to emerge to replace the Rokudaime, only one of them could take the title, the title of the Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure. For Kakashi, the elders, the shinobi council and the daimyo, it was a rather easy choice. They went with the obvious choice of choosing the former village pariah who earned the title of the most notorious prankster of the Village in his childhood, went on to become the dead-last in the academy, saved the village from the formerly insane jinchuuriki of Sunagakure, saved the Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure from the Akatsuki, saved the village from being annihilated by Pain, became the hero of the village and then became the hero of the shinobi world rescuing everyone from the wrath of Uchiha Madara and Kaguya, the man who finally brought peace into the shinobi world, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto._

 _This obviously didn't sit well with his rival, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke as a shinobi had been through a lot. When he was only seven years old, he saw his idol, his older brother, Uchiha Itachi slaughter through his entire clan. He swore revenge against his older brother and pushed everyone away. Following the path of an avenger, he ran away from the village, he joined hands and trained under the traitorous Sannin of Konoha, Orochimaru. Three years later, he killed Orochimaru. He then formed his own team and went after Itachi. After killing Itachi and attaining his revenge, he found out that Itachi was in fact a true shinobi who was ordered by his own village to destroy the Uchiha clan to prevent a coup d'état. After learning the truth about Itachi, he swore to destroy his former village, Konohagakure. His sharingan evolved into a mangekyo sharingan and he joined the Akatsuki. He tried to capture the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, Killer Bee. However he failed. He then learned about one of his primary targets, Danzo going to the Gokage Kaidan in Tetsu no Kuni as the Hokage. He attacked the Gokage Kaidan and the five kage in an open assault. He escaped thanks to Tobi's intervention. He then fought and killed Danzo. He then tried killing his former team mate, Haruno Sakura and his former sensei, Hatake Kakashi, only to be stopped by his arch rival, Uzumaki Naruto. For the sake of killing Naruto, he had Itachi's eyes implanted into him, which gave him the power of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He then fought alongside the reanimated Uchiha Itachi against Yakushi Kabuto. After defeating Kabuto, he revived Orochimaru. He then decided to clear all his doubts with the four Hokages who were revived thanks to Orochimaru's edo-tensei no jutsu. After hearing the truth about shinobi and villages form the first Hokage, Senju Hashirama, he decided to help the alliance in their battle against Tobi and the revived Madara. He alongside Naruto defeated the nearly invincible jinchuuriki of the Juubi, Madara after defeating Obito (Tobi). He wanted to become the next Hokage and become a dictator by killing all of the Gokage. He then fought Naruto at the valley of the end. Naruto defeated him and made him realize that his path was wrong. He then joined Konoha as a shinobi under the Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi. He was pardoned for all his crimes by the Gokage thanks to the man who was hailed as the hero of the shinobi world, his best friend and rival, Uzumaki Naruto. He then decided to become the next Hokage of Konoha. He found out later that the villagers no longer trusted him anymore. His former classmates and even his former fan-girl, Haruno Sakura looked at him with cold and untrusting eyes. The Konoha council wanted him placed in CRA. Naruto gotten married to Hinata, while he was made a male whore for weak civilian girls by the council. He however continued enduring it all with his goals and ambitions in mind. However his goals and dreams were hit hard when he heard that his rival and best friend, Naruto would become the next Hokage._

 _While he always knew that Naruto was the more favored candidate, he just couldn't bear the thought of following orders of someone he considered to be way below himself. His pride and ego would never allow him to follow the orders of the former dead-last who had become stronger with each and every single passing day. He knew they were almost evenly matched during their last fight. Maybe Naruto was a little stronger due to his tenant and his determination to never give up, but he would rather be dead than follow the orders of the former dead-last. However for the sake of his goals, he decided to swallow his pride, continue serving under Naruto patiently and wait till Naruto retired to become the next Hokage. He however trained hard so that if Naruto ever came in his path again, he would defeat him. However, even after the war, Naruto hadn't slacked in training. He had begun a quest to master every single technique in the village._

 _A month had passed by and Naruto had officially taken over as the Nanadaime Hokage. Naruto had then begun training Sarutobi Konohamaru to be his successor. That was the last straw for Sasuke. He knew that if this continued, he would never become Hokage. And that would end everything. As long as Naruto remained the Hokage, his ambitions and goals would never be full-filled. He decided to take matters into his own hands. When Naruto had gone for a Gokage conference, he attacked and killed Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura. Sasuke knew that Naruto cared deeply for all three of them. Sakura was his first love, who later became a sister figure for Naruto. Hinata was his wife and Lee was his best friend who had been given the responsibility of guarding Hinata when Naruto was away. He then sent a note to Naruto telling him to meet him at the Valley of the End, where they would fight one last time._

AT THE VALLEY OF THE END (present time)

Two figures were standing at top the two statues. Both bleeding profusely and panting hard. They had been fighting for five days continuously with neither coming out on top. On top of Madara's head stood, Uchiha Sasuke. His armor had been destroyed. His cloak with the Uchiha crest was in tatters. He currently stood with shirtless with black anbu pants. On top of Hashirama's head stood Uzumaki Naruto, the Nanadaime Hokage. His bright orange shirt was totally burnt off. His red cloak with black flames that had the crest of the Uzumaki clan on his right shoulder, the kanji for sage on the left shoulder and the kanji for the Nanadaime Hokage on his back printed similar to that of his father, the Yondaime, had three holes and was lying on the water. He currently stood wearing just his mesh armor and his orange pants. The two of them just had enough strength left in them for one final attack.

"I finally understand why Madara did what he did all those years ago. Back then I had only heard Hashirama's side of the story." Sasuke said.

"Why Sasuke? After all we have been through. Why?" Naruto asked him one final time.

"You'll never understand. Let's end this. This has gone long enough. I know you only have the strength for one final attack. So do I. I am going to attack you with my final most powerful technique. Let's see who the stronger one among us is. And don't you dare hold back. I know you pulled back your Rasengan during our fights here. If you dare to hold back on me, I will finish off what I started and I'll kill the rest of your friends." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Naruro replied. He knew he didn't have a choice here. He had to fight to kill Sasuke this time.

Naruto went into Ashura Mode and then entered his Sage Mode. He then started creating his Bijudama. He then infused it with the chakra of every single biju and his own wind element which started rotating around the Bijudama giving the appearance of a miniature Saturn.

Sasuke activated his Rinnegan and Susanoo and covered his blade with the flames of Amaterasu. He then infused lightning chakra into the blade which made the blade look like it was covered with blue and black flames that were producing an electrifying sound.

Sasuke screamed, "This is it, then. Narutooooo."

"Sasukeeee."

The two of them jumped towards each other as their attack clashed. Their attacks destroyed the entire valley including the two statues. They were then surrounded by a black orb, similar to the one in their first clash, only much bigger that it could be seen from Konoha.

Both Naruto's and Sasuke's body were sucked into the black orb. Their bodies were in the middle of nowhere. Naruto could see Sasuke's lifeless body floating right in front of him. Both of them were floating in an infinite space of darkness.

Naruto tried calling onto Kurama in his mindscape, "Kurama, where are we?"

Kurama was looking equally shocked as he replied, " **KIT, I THINK WHEN YOUR ATTACKS CLASHED, THE CLASH WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO CREATE A DISTORTION IN SPACE. AT THIS RATE WE'LL BE FLOATING TILL WE DIE HERE."**

Naruto was totally flabbergasted by what Kurama just said. He couldn't help but freak out as he said, "What do you mean die here? There has to be some way out?"

Kurama thought for a while before smiling peacefully as he said, **"THERE IS A WAY YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS. YOU NEED TO GIVE ME CONTROL FOR A FEW SECONDS THOUGH. I'LL CREATE ANOTHER DISTORTION IN SPACE WITH ALL THE CHAKRA, I'VE GOT AS WELL AS THE CHAKRA OF EVERY SINGLE BIJU. I MIGHT EVEN HAVE TO USE A LOT OF YOUR CHAKRA. HOWEVER, I'LL DIE IF I DO THAT. SOME OF MY CHAKRA WILL STILL REMAIN IN YOUR BODY, BUT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO USE IT IN BATTLE. IT'LL JUST KEEP HEALING YOU UP QUICKLY LIKE SOME KIND OF A KEKKAI GENKAI. ALSO THERE IS NO GUARANTEE THAT YOU'LL END UP IN THE SHINOBI WORLD. YOU'RE MOST LIKELY GOING TO END UP IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE. YOU'LL ALSO BE LEFT WITH BARELY ENOUGH CHAKRA TO DO ANY JUTSU."**

Tears started falling out of Naruto's eyes as he heard this. Kurama had been his partner and best friend from the days of the war. They used to joke around, keep each other company and irritate each other all the time since the fourth great ninja war. To Naruto, Kurama is the only one who knew exactly what he had to endure and how hard he trained and worked to reach where he did. The thought of losing Kurama was unbearable for Naruto. Naruto cried, "Then forget it. We'll die together. I'm not going to have you sacrifice yourself for me. I can't lose another precious person."

Kurama smiled as he suddenly took control of Naruto's body as he said, **"UNFORTUNATELY KIT, THAT'S NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE. YOU'RE TOO WEAK AFTER THE FIGHT AND STILL NEED TO RECOVER. THE ONLY REASON YOU DIDN'T DIE LIKE SASUKE WAS BECAUSE OF YOUR UZUMAKI BLOOD. BECAUSE OF YOUR UZUMAKI BLOOD, I DIDN'T HAVE TO USE UP TOO MUCH CHAKRA TO KEEP YOU ALIVE. AND SO CAN PERFORM THIS OPERATION WITHOUT YOU BEING ABLE TO HINDER ME."**

Naruto tried his level best to take control but couldn't. He shrieked, "Damn you Kurama."

The great Kyuubi no Yoko, Kurama just looked at his host as he said, **"SINCE YOU'LL BE GOING TO A NEW WORLD, PROMISE ME SOMETHING KIT. PROMISE ME THAT YOU'RE GOING TO MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE. LIVE THIS LIFE HAPPILY. CREATE NEW BONDS AND FORGET ALL THAT YOU LOST. PROMISE ME THAT YOU'LL MOVE ON AND THAT YOU WON'T MOURN FOR ME OR YOUR FRIENDS. PROMISE ME THAT YOU'LL BE HAPPY. THAT'S WHAT WE ALL WANTED AS YOUR FRIENDS, KIT. NO MATTER WHAT BE HAPPY."**

As tears kept pouring out of his eyes, all Naruto could say was, "I promise."

Kurama looked at his host and smiled a peaceful smile before roaring a mighty roar. Naruto closed his eyes as a crack was formed in the space infront of him again. Naruto could feel Kurama and his presence draining out he also felt a lot of his own chakra and soul being drained out as he fell.

When Naruto finally woke up, he found himself barely able to move. He tried to lift up his hands, only to notice that his arms had become really small. And that was when it struck him, 'I'M A BABY NOW!'

Jaguar D Sora was making their way to the village, Gosa in East Blue. Jaguar D Sora was the younger brother of Jaguar D Saul, a Marine Vice-Admiral, who had died recently. Jaguar D Sora who was a Marine Captain himself had been gravely injured while fighting a pirate, which lead to his retirement. The injury also left him incapable of having any children by natural means. Hearing about his brother's death from the man who killed him, Kuzan Aokiji filled him with rage. He along with his wife had decided to leave the Grand Line and head for East Blue to spend their lives away from crazy pirates and marines alike. During the sea-trip, Winry collapsed and died due to a sudden cardiac arrest and was buried at sea.

As he neared land, a maelstrom suddenly hit the sea. All of a sudden a powerful stream of lightning fell from the sky. Sora noticed that the lightning was completely unnatural, especially in the East Blue. The lightning struck at the shores of the Gosa village. Sora rushed towards the direction and noticed a small baby trying to lift his arms up. Seeing no parent around, Sora decided to adopt the baby along with his wife. Sora held little Naruto as he said, "You'll be my son from now on. It was a maelstrom that brought me to you. So from now on, your name will be Naruto. Jaguar D Naruto."

Naruto was glad that despite being reborn, his name hadn't changed at all. It may have been a coincidence, but he was glad for that. He had found out that he barely had any teeth and all his muscles including his jaw muscles were very weak. Naruto noticed that he had very little chakra left. Not even enough to create one kage-bunshin. He knew that he would be incapable of performing any ninjutsu or Genjutsu, which left him only one option, to become a master of Taijutsu, like a certain old friend of his, Rock Lee. And that meant he had to master Lee's fighting style, the Goken or theStrong Fist. He had mastered Goken before he became Hokage during Kakashi's ten year tenure. He would have to remaster it again. For that he would have to train hard and build his muscles. Naruto also promised himself one more thing, 'I won't ever wear a green spandex or shout 'Youth' at the top of my voice.'

(20 years later)

Jaguar D Sora's injury had become graver and this ultimately led to his death when Naruto was 5 years old. Since then Naruto put his heart and soul into training. The village treated him like one of their own. Naruto decided to master the only form of Taijutsu he knew that barely required any chakra, the Goken. By the age of 10, he was capable of opening two gates. He always wore heavy weights as he trained. When he was 3, he found a young baby eagle and began raising it. The eagle took a liking to Naruto and became his partner. He named the eagle, Garuda. One day, he found a weird fruit near the forests where he was training. Naruto fed Garuda the fruit. Only later did Naruto realize that the weird fruit was actually the Size-Size devil fruit, which would enable the user of the fruit to change its size from big to small as and when it wanted. But the maximum height upto which the user could grow depended on his own power and growth. With this power, Garuda could become big enough to carry Naruto and fly. Using his abilities, Naruto with Garuda had managed to drive away pirates from Gosa and became the hero of Gosa.

Naruto also found that he could use low level fuinjutsu with his chakra and began creating storage scrolls. With his chakra, Naruto also managed to relearn tree-walking and water-walking. Naruto however with the death of his parents became financially unstable. He decided to write books like his old master Jiraiya did. Not the smut Icha-Icha, but his real master piece, the Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi. He flew to Logue Town on Garuda to give the story to the publisher, who loved the story. The story became an instant hit and made Naruto a child multi-millionaire. He then began writing the sequel for the story, the Tales of Uzumaki Arashi, which was based on his own story. He wrote under the pen name Hakuza Itane in honor of Haku, Zabuza, Itachi and Neji, all of whom, he respected greatly.

Naruto, now a twenty year old, stood at a modest 5'10. He was already an accomplished author who managed to sell the all-time best seller, the Tales of Uzumaki Arashi and was a billionaire. He could use five of the gates. He also found out that due to the remainder of Kurama's chakra within him, even if he managed to open the final gate, the Gate of Death, he won't die or become a cripple, though he would definitely be exhausted.

After spending a considerable amount of time in Logue Town to collect money from his publisher, he was making his way to Gosa, only to find it in ruins.

He found a boy he recognized, Chabo crying near the ruins of his house.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked the young boy.

Chabo turned around and immediately hugged Naruto as he yelled, "Naruto-nisan, Arlong and the Fishman pirates came and raided the village while you were away. They destroyed everything. The even killed my….(sob)…father."

Naruto's eyes widened in anger as he asked the young boy, "Where are they?"

"Cocoyashi village. They control that village." Chabo cried.

Naruto flew towards Cocoyashi village on Garuda carrying Chabo with him before dropping down and leaving Chabo near a hospital. As he entered the village on foot, he noticed marines standing near a house. The marines were led by one with a rat-like face, who was about to shoot a young blue haired girl. Just before he could press the trigger, Naruto moved.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY"

The crowd watched in shock as a blond haired man in blue clothes just drop kicked the rat faced marine, Nezumi and sent him flying away and crashing into a tree. The other marines tried to attack Naruto who responded with a series of punches and kicks that sent them flying away.

Nojiko who had just escaped being shot at was the first to recover from her shock and approached the blond man, "Who are you?"

Naruto turned around as he said, "My name is Jaguar D Naruto. Now, where is Arlong?"


End file.
